


Aimer, c'est voler...au raz des pâquerettes!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Veela
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron essaie d'inviter Fleur au bal. Essaie étant le maître mot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimer, c'est voler...au raz des pâquerettes!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour une soirée Drabbles sur le LJ d'Annaoz.  
> Pour Jazzdiary @ LJ

"Mademmmoissselllle Dedede LaaaCouuur..."Bredouilla-t-il.  
La Vélane se retourna la mine déconfite.  
"Flllllleur... Je..."  
La Vélane le regarda de haut.  
"Je...je..."  
La Vélane haussa un sourcil de circonstance.  
"Tu es le soleil de ma vie...Aimer c'est c'qui y'a de plus beau!!! Aimeeeeer c'est voleeer plus haaaaaaut!!! Oh, Fleur pourquoi es-tu une fleur?"  
La Vélane tourna les talons, les Anglais avaient des mœurs suspectes et ils chantaient comme des grenouilles écrasées.  
"Flllleur... Le babal?"  
La Vélane ne daigna pas même se retourner.  
"Dans tes rêves, très certainement!"  
"Euh... Ca veut dire oui?"


End file.
